


Intro to Pennie

by dannistuck



Series: Murder Darlings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, Second Person, not much else to say, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannistuck/pseuds/dannistuck
Summary: Every time she smiles you wonder if she means to bare her teeth like she’s an animal backed into a corner. You don’t ask. She’s beautiful, soft and angelic. There’s a haunting look about her as well, like she hasn’t slept and her skin is missing a glow that has no right to not be present.





	Intro to Pennie

There’s a girl, and her presence is oddly calming. The few people in this cafe seem a little obsessed with her, watching the way she tilts her head when she speaks. Every time she smiles you wonder if she means to bare her teeth like she’s an animal backed into a corner. You don’t ask. She’s beautiful, soft and angelic. There’s a haunting look about her as well, like she hasn’t slept and her skin is missing a glow that has no right to not be present. 

She’s strange, but you decide you like her when she pays for your drink and offers to walk you home. It’s late, and she offers her hand, as though she’s your seventh grade boyfriend. It’s odd. You laugh. It causes her to blink a few times in surprise, her still empty hand dropping back to her side and a soft calculating look washing over you that you wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t flickered your view to her eyes. It didn’t show anywhere else on her face. As she walks beside you, you realize she’s smaller than you, and much more likely to be in danger. When you point this out to her, a dangerous look flashes itself like a classroom light flickers. She laughs, waving her hand, the one you could’ve held, slightly. She dismisses your concern. 

When you’ve arrived at your house, which was not far, but not close, she smiles sadly. Words form on her lips, and you listen to her sadly admit she wishes this weren’t goodbye. You decide it isn’t. Her number feels heavy in your phone, something you want to call, but are scared to. When your frustration overweighs your fear, and you do call, she sounds elated. She texts you an address. You go. 

When you walk up to a soft house in a cute neighborhood, you decide this is exactly what you expected from that girl. Beautiful soft and sweet. Penelope. Pennie. She leads you inside, and you’re amazed at how the soft colors she wears are matched in her home. Everything about this girl is gentle and delicate. She asks if you want to see her favorite part of the house. You say you do. 

The stairs to her basement are black. Black and no discernible flooring you’ve ever seen. It’s a surprise. So is the sledgehammer that rams into your side. She apologizes, but it’s been so long and she needed a new kill and you were perfect. You walk everywhere. You’re lonely. You frequent someone she wouldn’t look suspicious in. You were perfect. That’s why. She smiles again. Perfect. That’s how she looks. Skin looking less sunken and eyes looking bright. This girl isn’t going to let you out of here alive, but she looks beautiful. So it’s a perfect last sight.


End file.
